


Poison and Wine

by loveislayered



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:38:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveislayered/pseuds/loveislayered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he was her poison and she his wine. a ABLV fic, a first in a while be gentle!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison and Wine

**Poison and Wine**

_he was her poison and she his wine._

_I don't love you but I always will_

He remembered her well, even as he gave a shout as his most trusted fell. Even with his own spell recoiled and struck him stone dead. The end was funny that way, showing things best left behind. To be truthful he half expected it. She had always been there in the back of his mind. Every sleeping moment, even in death, he remembered that beautiful face. Chocolate brown curls that were constantly being pushed back from sparkling hazel eyes. Wine colored lips curled up in a laughing smile. Ivory skin that was as smooth as silk.

She intoxicated him, like a fine wine held on the tongue. Divinely sent by Dionysus himself. He longed to taste it again. To be intoxicated once more, by the very things he obsessed over. That heavenly soft skin his lips and fingers refuse to stay away from. Those sweet plump lips that he use to steal kisses from. That same curly mop he enjoyed tangling his fingers in and bury his nose in it to smell the roses. Those doe like eyes that looked at him once last time, filled with hurt and confusion.

He remembered how she turned, running back down the alley that day, struggling to pull her burgundy colored cloak over her tamed curls. The sound of her heels on the cobblestone as she ran from him. The rose colored glasses he gave to her to wear came off. She saw the monster he was. The princess' prince turned out to be the dragon keeping her captive. She silently refused him after that. Even when he gently placed a ring that spoke of matrimonial promises upon her dainty finger.. The joy filled teetering of her family around them.

There was no joy in her eyes however. Only sorrow that he could notice whenever she was looking around the room for an escape. That night he took her, marked her as his. Then she slipped away from him think he was sound asleep, leaving her own bed, grabbing a packed trunk. He watched her from the window as she ran from him, from everything her family thought she was. All but eighteen, heading into an unknown world. His own eyes would never lay eyes upon her face again, but only a face harsher than the sweet warm that was she. After that he would long for the taste of wine let slip from his hands. Now he laid dead, defeated.

_I don't love you but I always will_

To say she forgot about him would be a lie. She remembered him and thought about him often enough. Of the way his laughter rung through the library on the day they met. The way he looked at her in such awe and amazement. She didn't think herself that beautiful. Then there was the way his arms wrapped around her body, so protectively. Or perhaps possessively. She never was quite sure. She didn't adore him at first, what he stood for scared her. However he managed to be the first person to hold her heart in such a way. Now that scared her more. He was like poison to her, coursing through her veins and spreading its fatal ways across her soul.

They caged her in once they found out, her family. Making sure that she was with him at all gatherings. Their plans fell through however, after she found him murdering a young man for nothing other than blood status. Her protector became the monster of her nightmares. A matter of weeks, the gilded cage her parents sought to keep her was finalized with an elegant emerald ring being placed on her finger. Her mother had commented it would be a short engagement, they were to wed during the summer while her little sister was out of school. It was indeed, after one desperate act of love ... or was it possession ... she ran and pretended to never look back.

She thought about him on her wedding day to a man that was not him. A man that was everything he stood against. However that man was loving and kind. His arms was strong and he gave her a roof and protection. He never tried to possess her. His laughter did not fill the room like bells and he truly never held her heart as HE did. However the muggleborn was her choice, not her parents. He once more came to her mind when her daughter was born. Disappointment that the face that looked back at he was not a mix of hers and his. Until that chocolate mess of curls turned bubblegum pink.

Then she stopped thinking of him daily, she was a mother now. Now she had to do motherly things, dollies and stuffed animals. Her daughter became her joy in a nearly loveless marriage. Then that daughter grew up and chose to go into battle against the poison that had continue to slowly eat away at her. No tears fell when her husband came back dead, the minimum was spared for a long lost sister. Her heart broke the day she put her daughter and son in law into the ground. However her soul shattered that evening when her eyes first caught the site of the monster she saw so long ago, her once prince. Her poison of which there was no cure.

_I don't love you but I always will_

He watched her for years while in limbo, raising her grandson with that brat that defeated him. He watched as age took its hold on her gently. Her hair turning from that brown he loved to steel gray. He would not leave limbo without seeing her just once more. Then that day came, her grandson's constantly blue hair turn brown in his grief. That same chocolate brown! Her body losing the struggle to live, turning cold. Then she was with him, standing in the barren waste land that was his version of limbo.

_Oh, I always will._

Looks were exchanged before they, with their spectral bodies, closed in on one another. No words spoken, no blame to be cast. Lips touched in a final goodbye, one that was long overdue, a light engulfed them both and in a flash limbo was empty and back in its true state. Gone was the poison and the wine.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:** its been a while since I've seriously written anything. However I found it displeasing at the lack of ABLV fics out in the world, besides the lovely DiePoetin on YouTube as well as the german fics that has been written.

 


End file.
